erolfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips: Character Guide
Here are some tips to help you create your character. First off you should add the Character Template. The first section would be color which is the color you want your infobox to be. Next is debut of what date you appeared, and after that is epithet which is your alias. For example if your name was Romeo and you had rainbow powers your name would be. *Rainbow Romeo But of course you probably won't be gaining an epithet until later on. The rest of the infobox is self-explanatory. Occupation is your class and your previous occupation was what you did before you joined your class. Can't be another class of course. Your affiliation is who your affiliated with such as a Guild or Party or even your Class's leader. The base of operations is where your character lives or plans things out at. Could be home could be headquarters, your choice. Other than that, the sections after that are also self explanatory. After the infobox there is the actual description part of the character. Include a basic summary of the character at the top of the page. Example: *'Romeo Juliet' is a seventeen year old boy that lives on an island. He recently joined the Pirate class and has an old reputation of causing trouble. Of course as you go more along your journey your summary will definitely get bigger. After your summary is all sections. You do sections by doing do "=" signs on each side of the title of each section or going to headings and clicking "Heading 2". First section is "Physical Description" which is a detailed explanation of your appearance. If you need help with that look at some character pages on wikis and see how they describe the appearance. Second section is "Personality" which of course describes your personality and what influences it, even how you act towards people. After that the next section is "History" which is optional of course. The next thing is your Skills. You cannot have all high abilities. That would be unfair. You can make some high and some low or have them all balanced out somehow. You describe your skill with these words all going from lowest to highest. *Low *Average *Enhanced *High Of course your abilities would have to have an explanation behind it and what exactly it can do. Example: *'High Agility': Romeo is a very slim individual allowing him to be a very agile person. Being able to move through close branches of trees without making a single scratch on his body. See how it explains how he is agile and what he can do with his agility. Basically you can't be this huge buff guy and be agile. The categories of skills are: *Agility *Strength *Endurance: How long you can sustain your energy *Durability: How much damage your body can take without being injured. *Speed: If you have speed you don't need to have agility. There IS a difference. *Intelligence *Mana: How much Mana you have *Mana Pressure: The pressure the Mana gives off which means how powerful it is. After that is basically your Tracker. As the name states, the Tracker keeps track of things. The name of the section would be "Tracker". And the Tracker template would be added. There you add your EXP, your level, your rank, and your gold. Leave PvP blank until you get into a PvP fight. Next is your inventory which isn't an actual section. Instead at the top of the page add the tab template. Create a page with your character name and put a "/Inventory". Example: *Romeo/Inventory This page will contain all your items you have, and what are equipped. Category:Tips